One shot journal
by LONEW0LF
Summary: This is a compilation of story's that I thought out but couldn't get them to be more than a couple chapters long. Most will be rated M but some won't. It all depends on the story.


A&amp;O One shot journal.

Before each story there will be a bit of background to read. Please do read it because it is very important to the story.

Anthro one shot

My name is Humphrey Porter and I am 17 years old. I am a senior in high school and I am legally an orphan, my dad was a soldier in Iraq but he died when an IED blew up his Humvee. My mother took it worse then I did and last year she drank too much in one night and passed away in her sleep. I've been living alone in what's now my house since she passed. That is until now.

Today was the start of school and the start of a new schedule. That fact alone scared me, I hardly had any friends here at school but I came any way. All my classes leading up to lunch were pretty dull. But my last three classes had something special about them. Something that I liked a lot. I walked into my math class and saw the teacher had a seating chart on the board. I sat in the back corner desk next to the window. Then a blonde furred she wolf sat in the desk in front of me. I already knew her though. Her name was Kate Foreman and she lived two blocks away from me. She moved here a little bit after my mother died so we weren't close. One thing that she had now that she didn't have before were crutches but I didn't feel like asking.

"Alright class, welcome to Math class. I hope that none of you have your..."

My Phone started vibrating. "Cell phones." He said angrily. He walked back over to my desk and held out his hand. So I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said. Everyone but him laughed. He looked down at me. I reached into my pocket and gave him my phone.

"You can have it back at the end of class. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Then class ended but for the last two classes I had, she was in them both. But school ended soon and I headed home. I got in my car and stopped to get gas and some groceries from the station and went on my way. I was about half a mile from my house when I saw Kate walking home with crutches. It was about 75 degrees out and she looked miserable so I pulled along side her.

"Need a ride?" I asked.

"Yes please." She said. I opened the door on her side. "Do you know where I live?"

"I know the street."

"Alright I'll tell you what house to go to then." She struggled at first but then I got out and helped her in.

"So I know it's late but I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thanks, it's been about year now so I'm getting over it. I have a question for you though. Why did you decide to walk home instead of taking the bus?"

"I tried to take it but my crutches slowed me down so I didn't make it on time."

"How did you end up on crutches?"

"I was in a cheer leading competition and I landed on my ankle wrong so they put me in cast and gave me crutches. But I get them off soon." I turned down her street. "Third house on the left." I pulled into her driveway.

"Need any help?"

"It would be nice." I got out of my car and got Kate's crutches of of my back seat she was already out of my car with her back pack in hand. "Oh before you leave, could I get your number?"

"Sure." I wrote down my number on a post it note and gave it to her.

I went home did my homework and went to sleep. The next morning it was raining outside and the paper said it would be like this all day. I went to the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal after which I took a shower and got in my car. On the way to school I saw Kate standing in the rain, all alone at her bus stop. I stopped my car and offered her a ride. She accepted politely and like yesterday I helped her in and put anything extra in the back. After a minute or two we were off again.

"So Humphrey, do you date much."

"Well I...Sorta...Kind of...No, I had one girlfriend for a week then we stopped."

"Why?"

"We just drifted apart after awhile. Do you date much?"

"Oh here and there, I've never been serious with any one. Hey wanna play questions?"

"What's questions?"

"It's a game where you ask a question and nothing cannot be asked. Here I'll show you. Who was your first kiss?"

"I've never had one." Kate looked at me in shock.

"But you had a girlfriend didn't you?"

"Just for a week. It's my turn right?" She nodded. "How many dates do you go on a month?"

"A few, four is my max, I'd never go over four. My turn. Do you touch yourself at night?" My face turned red.

"Wait what?"

"You heard me."

"I-ah maybe twice a month." Kate looked at me. "Okay a week. Do you touch yourself?" Kate's face turned redder then mine.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Your face told me the answer when I asked." A few minutes and some embarrassing questions later we arrived at school. It was a normal and day me and Kate meet up after school and I drove her home. This went on for a few weeks until one day, then I got a text from her one afternoon after school. 'Hey Humph it's Kate, could you give me a ride to the hospital. I'm supposed to get my cast off today.' I text back be right there. When I pulled in front of her house where she was waiting for me. I opened the door for her and she got in.

"So Kate, why didn't your parents come to help?"

"They've been on some business meeting for a couple days but they'll be back around 8 tonight."

We drove to the hospital where Kate quickly went to the front desk. She was in crutches so it was easy to keep up with her 'fast' walking. She asked where to go and who to see and we darted off once more to see the doctor. We waited about five minutes until the doctor came back. He called Kate's name and we both went back.

"Humphrey, ca-can you hold my hand, I'm getting kinda nervous about this."

"Sure Kate I'd be nervous too, but at least you got me here."

"You're right." She planted a kiss on My lips. I blushed madly. "At least I have you." She grabbed my paw and waited for the doctor to show them the room. The doctor had them go into a small room with a reclining chair.

"Please have a seat and I will get the materials for this procedure." He reached into a drawer and got out a small circular saw. I felt Kate grip my hand tighter. The saw started up and he started cutting down on Kate's cast. Her paw was crushing mine but I didn't care. Thirty seconds later it was over. "Alright Ms. Foreman please stand up." Kate put both feet on the ground and tried to stand. She wobbled a bit the fell backwards but I caught her. "Try again." He said. Kate got back up and put her foot before her, then the next until she could walk again. "Kate you are good to leave but not drive. I'll see you soon for a checkup." We walked out of the hospital and into my car. Then I drove home.

"Hey Humphrey, could I go to your house for a little bit? My parents won't be home till' later and I don't want to be alone."

"Sure you stay over for awhile." We pulled into my driveway and walked into my house. My house was just five rooms on the bottom and one bedroom and bath on the top. "Let me give you the grand tour. That over there is the kitchen and den area." I pointed to the end of my hall way. "These two rooms right here are bedrooms and the two to the left are an office and a bathroom. Up those stairs is my bedroom and one more bathroom."

"So Humphrey, this is all yours?"

"Yeah, it does get kinda lonely at times though." Kate looked at me, then her phone vibrated.

"Hey Humphrey, my parents are back so I have to go. I'll text you later."

"Do you want me to drive you back?"

"No, I can walk now so I'm going walk there."

"Okay, Kate goodbye. If you want to come back I don't lock my door usually." She got close to me and kissed me on the lips. She waved goodbye and walked out. I wondered what our relationship was at this point. I stopped thinking about it and went up to my bed. I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't get Kate off my mind. I slipped off my boxers and started imaging her and I alone in my bed. Then it all went wrong as the door opened.

"Hey Humphrey, can I sleep here tonight? My parents came home fighting and haven't stopped." I did my best to hide my self under my covers.

"Sure Kate you can stay here."

"Thanks." She then did the worst thing possible in my situation and crawled into bed with me. "So why are you nude?"

"Well...um... I couldn't go to sleep so I tried...you know. If you look the other way I'll put on my boxers." I stood up and started walking over to where I threw my boxers until I felt Kate grab my arm with something in her hand.

"I don't mind if you sleep like that, just as you don't mind if I do." She dropped the item in her hand in mine. It was her panties. "Come back to bed sexy." I climbed back into bed with Kate. She put her hand on my chest. "Sit up." I sat up and she started kissing me. I felt her hand start to go lower until she reached my shaft. She stopped kissing and stared moving her hand up and down my shaft. I closed my eyes and let Kate do what she was doing. I moaned a little at Kate's hand touching me in the way she was. "You like that?" I nodded. "Good, then you'll love this." I peeked a little but closed them instantly once I felt her soft lips touch my tip. I moaned louder as she went deeper on my dick.

"Kate...'huff'...I'm almost there." This didn't make her stop or go any slower, if any thing it made her go faster. I couldn't any longer, I released my load into her mouth. She didn't let a single drop fall out of her mouth.

"Kate lay on top of my bed I want to return the favor." I didn't have to tell her twice she laid on top and in the moon lit room I saw Kate's dripping wet pussy. I put my muzzle closer so I could get a sense of her scent. I gave her an experimental lick and she moaned my name. I licked her pussy slowly so Kate and I could enjoy every pleasurable moment. I started licking the inside of her walls and put one of my fingers inside Kate's tail hole, she couldn't even say my name she was so into all I was doing. Out of the various moaning and other noises I heard Kate say she was close, but I had one more trick up my sleeve. I took my fingers outside of Kate and put my tongue at the base of Kate's tail, slowly I started to lick up until half way up her goddess like pussy, she came all over my face.

She still seemed to have more energy. "I hope your not done 'cause I'm on the pill, just so you know." I couldn't say no. She still lay sideways on top of my bed. I realigned myself so that Kate was more comfortable. I put her legs above my head and lined up just right with Kate. Then I slipped half my length inside of her. Her tight walls hugged my length as it went in. She moaned loudly and now screamed my name in ecstasy. I started going faster and giving her my full length. I looked at her blissful face she was making pleasurable nosiness with her tongue hanging out the side of her muzzle. She couldn't even get the words together that her climax was at breaking point. It was the best feeling in the world to feel her warm juices flow on to my dick. I kept going strong, but I felt my climax building slowly. My pleasure increased with each noise that she made. I was almost there when she screamed my name one last time and came again. I couldn't take it any more and came inside her.

We looked at each other for an what felt like an eternity. Gasping for air we never lost eye contact. After a long while later we could speak again. "That was amazing Humphrey, I can't believe how good you are."

"Yeah maybe we should do this more often."

"Too bad we have school tomorrow."

I faked a cough. "I feel sick, I think you should take care of me tomorrow."

She smiled at me. "Gladly." We crawled into bed and snuggled up. I put one hand on her waist which she picked up and put on her breast. I pulled her close and we both went to sleep.

The End


End file.
